


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious!Mikey, Attempted Rape, Brothers, High School, I don't think it's too graphic, Insecure!Mikey, M/M, Sibling Incest, denied love, it's a weird pride day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loves his brother. He really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, this was originally going to be a Frank/Gerard story and then it turned into this mess. Just want to warn you guys that there is a recount of an attempted rape in this and I am well aware that the feelings which come with and after rape cannot be cured by hot chocolate or whatever, but this is just a story. If you have been raped or someone has touched you without your consent please find something that feels right for you, even if that means not reporting it. I love you very much and hope you enjoy this work

Gerard looked in the mirror and sighed. He wished that the principal had never come up with this dumb idea. He wished that he could just go to school in his normal clothes, a ragged old band shirt and ripped jeans. Not some stupid rainbow themed outfit. He looked like a hippie straight out of the 60s. Who knew what people would say when they saw him. Although, to be perfectly honest that’s not really what he was worried about. Everyone was wearing something similar to this. That was the whole idea, something about how people couldn’t choose their sexuality so, on pride day, the students couldn’t choose their clothes, or at least, the colours of the clothes they wore, so that they weren’t conforming to society’s norms in terms of fashion or sexuality (Or some crap like that).

Now, on any other day Gerard would be all for not conforming, but not today. Not when he had seen Mikey practically begging the principal not to go through with it. Not when he had heard Mikey cry himself to sleep the night before through their thin bedroom walls. Not when he could hear Mikey pleading with his mother downstairs, trying to convince her that he was so desperately ill there was no way he could go to school today.

And Gerard felt Mikey’s pain, he really did. As the first kid to ever come out at their school, Mikey had his fair share of bullying. To be fair he hadn’t meant to send that text to everyone on his contact list, but his phone had messed up and now everyone knew. And everyone meant EVERYONE. Including the principal. And so the principal had started a GSA which would have been great had it not been mainly full of straight girls trying to find a GBF and had Mikey not been forced by said girls to be the poster boy for the compulsory pride dress up day. Gerard knew well enough how badly Mikey was bullied (it’s hard not to notice when your kid brother suddenly starts skipping gym and coming home with black eyes and bruises all over his body), but he also knew that it would get a lot worse when Mikey turned up at school branded in his ‘Gay and Proud’ shirt which their mother had made especially. 

Walking downstairs broke Gerard’s heart, as he saw Mikey looking defeated, head slumped over his arms on the kitchen table, tear stains clearly visible on his cheeks.   
‘hiya darling, oh you look lovely!’ Their mother exclaimed as Gerard sat down next to Mikey, placing a reassuring hand over his, which was shaking slightly next to his plate. “doesn’t he look lovely Mikey. It’s so sweet, all this support for your special day.” That was another thing which probably wasn’t helping. Despite only having good intentions, their mother had not stopped bringing up the pride day since she had found out about it, and she couldn’t seem to understand why Mikey would be unhappy with the arrangement.   
“So boys, I thought that maybe, since it’s such a big day for Mikey I could take you to school in my car and then pick you up later and we could all go out for ice cream or something to celebrate how lovely and accepting your school is?” Donna seemed so excited and Gerard felt bad for her, he really did, but Mikey looked like he was about to throw up at the idea of their mother seeing him straight after a day of inevitably being knocked around, so Gerard (like the good brother he is) stepped in. “We’re going to Pete’s”

“Huh?” Their mother looked confused.

“We’re uh- we’re going to Pete’s after school, you know, to celebrate, and I said I’d drive us there because Pete doesn’t have a car yet so it wouldn’t really make sense for me and you to drive, so I’ll drive Mikey. Thanks for the offer though Mum that was really sweet.” Gerard explained, really hoping that Pete would be cool with them just randomly crashing at his now. 

“Oh right- I see, well, be home for dinner yeah, I’ll get dad to get Chinese. Chinese is still your favourite isn’t it darling?” Donna looked at Mikey.

“Um, yeah, yeah Chinese is good” It was pitiful really, Mikey’s voice sounded so small and Gerard felt terrible that he couldn’t do more to help.

“We should get going then Mikey, don’t want to be late” Gerard said practically dragging Mikey out of the kitchen where he could see he was only getting sadder by the minute.   
Once they got into the car Gerard felt Mikey’s hand creeping over his on the clutch and turned towards him, as he clearly had something to say. Gerard and Mikey were those siblings who just knew what the other was thinking, the amount of times they had finished each other’s sentences was ridiculous. 

“Gee?”

“Yeah?” As much as Gerard cared about Mikey he was also trying to pull out of the drive so his answer was a bit half-hearted.

“You won’t, like, ever leave me will you?” As hard as looking shocked and driving round a corner was, Gerard still managed it.

“Of course not Mikey, you’re my brother, I don’t care what you do I’ll always be here for you. Why, have you got a body you need me to hide?” Gerard joked, trying to make the situation a bit more light-hearted considering how their usual car journeys were mostly filled with them singing along to stupid 90s tunes.

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, don’t worry about it.” Mikey turned his head away like he was ashamed. 

“You sure?”

“yeah, yeah, I’m sure, its dumb forget it.” 

Now Gerard knew Mikey and he could tell when Mikey was hiding something but he also knew that Mikey would tell him in his own time, if he didn’t feel comfortable he wasn’t going to say anything.

They pulled up to the school parking lot and if it hadn’t been for Mikey’s shocked and slightly terrified face, Gerard probably would have laughed. The school was absolutely plastered in rainbows. Literally plastered, as in the posters didn’t look like they were coming off anytime soon and Gerard envied the janitors who would have to get them off by Monday. 

“Dude! You’re like famous or something- everyone’s talking about you! Pete’s energetic voice echoed through the halls, undermining Gerard’s plan to hide Mikey and sneak him into all of his lessons so that he could keep an eye on him. 

“Pete, darling, I’m not entirely sure he wants to hear that. You remember how Mikey’s shy yeah?” Patrick said, laughing, though not at Mikey, just at his boyfriend’s rather upfront attitude. 

“I should get to class Gee.” Mikey looked up at Gerard, carefully extracting himself from the tight grip he had on his shoulders.

“Oh, are you sure?” 

“Yeah I don’t want to be late or anything – after all it is my ‘special day’” Despite his comical tone, the bitterness in Mikey’s voice was apparent.

“Ok then, I’ll walk you there, just to make sure no-one bothers you or anything.” Gerard grabbed his books from his locker, which was right next to Mikey’s thanks to the schools’ convenient policy of allocating lockers by surname. 

“No, it’s ok. They’re going to mess with me anyway, not entirely sure having my big brother walk me to class will really help the situation.” Gerard grabbed Mikey’s arm as he began to walk away.

“Mikey?”

“Yeah?” Mikey wasn’t looking at Gerard and he was really starting to get worried about his brother and whatever he was hiding, but there really wasn’t much he could do. If he tried to force Mikey to tell him then there was a good chance he would freak out and do something really stupid. 

“You know I love you yeah?” Gerard said instead, extending his pinky finger towards his brother.

“Love you too.” Mikey said, interlocking their fingers with a tiny smile on his face before rushing off to class. 

Gerard shut his locker and turned towards his other friends who looked like they were sharing some secret (not surprising for those two), a nod of his head indicating they should head to their home room as well. As they were walking Pete looked at him and laughed, setting Patrick off too.

“What?” Gerard looked at them confused. After all, they were weird at the best of times but this exceeded the boundaries of their usual weirdness.

“It’s nothing really. It’s just that, well, you’re always complaining about being so single, but it’s not that surprising considering is it?” Patrick said, somehow managing to stay coherent between his odd sniggers.

“Considering what?” Gerard was still confused. Yes, he was single and very aware of it, but so what? It wasn’t like his friends were exactly helping. Though, he supposed, nor was the fact that most of the girls in their school had decided to spread a rumour that he had only come out so people would stop beating up his brother. For some reason, Mikey coming out meant he got beaten up every day and Gerard coming out meant he got more girls than ever fawning over the dark, mysterious kid who was so sweet to his brother.

“Considering that if anyone didn’t know you and Mikey they would definitely think you were a couple.” Pete interjected with another laugh.

“What?! No they wouldn’t. He’s my brother.” Gerard was shocked.

“Yeah, your brother who you can’t leave without telling him you love him and doing that weird little hand thing.” Pete scoffed.

“It’s not weird, it’s just-well-um- It has a meaning ok?!” Gerard raised his voice unknowingly towards the end of his sentence. It wasn’t that he was mad at his friends, it was just hard for him to explain the special bond he and Mikey had. Oh. Yeah. Actually, now that Gerard thought about it that did sound a bit coupley. It actually sounded like something Patrick would say to embarrass Pete. But that was different. Because Pete and Patrick were in love and Mikey and Gerard just loved each other in a completely normal, brotherly way. Right?

Gerard was stuck thinking about it for the whole morning. Was it weird? How he and Mikey spoke to each other and interacted, was that strange? Did other people think it was strange? Or was it just Pete and Patrick messing with him? Yeah, that was probably it. Just Peterick being a cute couple and playing some sort of elaborate prank. Surely everyone could see that Gerard only liked Mikey as a brother. Because he did only like Mikey as a brother. He just wanted Mikey to be happy and safe. He just wanted to hug him when he was sad and protect him from all the bullies and snuggle up with him and kiss hi-. No. No. He didn’t mean that last part. Gerard Way did not want to kiss his brother. That was very wrong. 

“You doing ok there man?” Brendon Urie’s energetic voice broke Gerard out of his reverie. 

“Huh?” Gerard said, not exactly responding to the question. 

“You just looked really lost in thought. You thinking of more song lyrics or something? You should stop that if you are. Ryan’s getting a little jealous, he thinks you’re a better song writer than he is.” Brendon joked. 

“But I’m not. He shouldn’t feel like that. I’ll stop if it makes him upset. He’s not mad at me is he?” Gerard really didn’t need anyone hating him at the moment, he had enough on his plate with Mikey and this stupid Pride day which made it look like someone had vomited a rainbow all over the cafeteria.   
“Oh no he doesn’t hate you. In fact he should probably be grateful to you. After he told me I reassured him how good of a song writer he is, and then I showed him some of my special talents, if you know what I mean.” Brendon finished with a smirk and a wink which, frankl just made Gerard feel uncomfortable. He didn’t understand why his friends felt the need to share so much about their sex lives with him. 

As they approached their table, Brendon raced ahead, sliding into his usual seat, flush up against Ryan, already whispering in his ear about something or other. Anyone could see that those two were soulmates. They were basically connected at the hip.   
Gerard sat down and looked around. “Hey, guys, where’s Mikey? 

“Last I saw of him he was headed into the locker room with that guy, uh, Jessie I think? You know, the one he used to have a crush on back in like, eighth grade.”   
Hearing about Mikey’s old crush flared up something inside Gerard, but he would think about that later.

“Shit. I gotta go. Mikey’s probably hurt. I mean he’s not friends with those guys and he’s a flaming homosexual today, what with all this pride shit the principal’s making him represent. They’re gonna be really pissed.” Gerard got up quickly and grabbed his bag, it had his first aid kit in, because he had luckily come prepared. 

“Gerard wait up!” Pete shouted as he ran across the cafeteria. “Me and Gabe will come too. No offence dude but you can’t punch one person very well, let alone the whole football team.” 

And so they ran towards the locker room, Gerard slamming the door open- expecting to see the whole football team surrounding his brother on the floor. But there was no football team. And Mikey wasn’t on the floor, he was on the bench. And the football coach was looking at him apprehensively, like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with the emo kid who was crying silently and looked absolutely terrified in his locker room.

“Mikey! Mikey darling! Are you ok? Shit! What did they do to you?” Gerard ran up to Mikey and tried to wrap him up in a hug, but Mikey just let out a terrified shriek and shoved him away, so his head almost slammed against the ground, but luckily the coach grabbed him just in time.

“Shit! Gee. I’m sorry! I just- I thought you were one of them and I was scared and-and-“Mikey stopped, clutching his throat as if he couldn’t breathe and Gerard knew the beginnings of a panic attack well enough.

“Mikey, I’m going to take your hand and place it on my chest. Just so that you can follow my breathing. I’m not going to do anything else. Is that ok?” Gerard wouldn’t normally have asked but he didn’t fancy having his head smashed against the floor for real this time.

Once Mikey had calmed down slightly, enough to be coherent anyway, Gerard asked for more details. “Mikey, what happened?”

“I don’t- I- I can’t talk about it.” Mikey looked down at his hands, which were twisting around each other in his lap. “I don’t want people to know. It’s wrong Gee. I did something wrong.”

“People won’t know. When have I ever told one of your secrets?” Gerard looked at him, trying to catch his eye, but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Y-you haven’t, but they might” Mikey said with a nod towards the doorway, where Pete, Gabe and the coach were all stood. Gerard had totally forgotten they were there and they looked like they didn’t quite know what to do with themselves. 

Gerard got up and walked over to them.” Hey guys, coach. I think me and Mikey will be fine here. He just needs some space so if you could go that would be great.” He spoke softly, not wanting to upset Mikey any more than he already was.

“You sure we don’t need to beat any one up?” Gabe asked, looking slightly intimidating, as all of the guys loved Mikey and would always have his back. Not in the same way you do though the voice in Gerard’s head piped up, but he ignored it. He had other things to deal with.

“Nah man, I’ll let you know if I need anyone dead though.” Gerard joked, but Gabe and Pete just nodded their heads sinisterly and walked off with the coach, who looked relieved that someone else could take over now.

“Mikey, love, they’re all gone. Can you tell me what happened now? I just want to make sure you’re ok.” Gerard spoke softly as he dropped down onto his knees so he was on the same level as Mikey, who was still sitting on the bench.

“Promise me you won’t judge?” Mikey asked, looking at Gerard with a slight fear In his eyes. 

“I swear I will never judge you Mikey.” Gerard replied, extending his pinky finger.

Mikey took it and began to speak. “I was, well, I was just in my fourth period and no one had really bothered me yet because Tyler and Josh were with me for my other classes and they weren’t really giving anyone a chance. They can be kinda scary when they want to be.” 

Gerard almost laughed, he knew how scary Josh and Tyler could be, he’d seen it and he certainly wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of the couple’s anger. 

“But neither of them are in my fourth class, so I told them I’d be fine, and I was, really I was. But then Ms Hallbrook paired me with Jessie, you remember him? For this assignment, and he came over and he was being really nice and I wasn’t expecting it but I didn’t really know what to do because we’re partners so I couldn’t just not talk to him. And then after fourth period he suggested that we go do some work on the project in the library at lunch and I agreed because I figured I could just text you if I needed anything you know? So he said he had to grab something from the locker room and then when we got in here he just started kissing me, out of nowhere and- and-“ Mikey drew a shaky breath and looked at Gerard as if he was scared to say the next part. “ And then he tried to- he tried to- he tried to make me do stuff and I didn’t want to but he was going to make me. But then the coach came in and he just got up and left. And now I don’t know what to do because eif the coach hadn’t come in just imagine what could have happened.”   
Gerard drew a sharp breath in because he didn’t want to imagine what could have happened had the coach not been there and he was fuming and he wanted to go and find this guy and break every bone in his body, but he didn’t because Mikey was there and Mikey was far more important.

“Ok Mikey. First off, I want you to know that I love you and this isn’t your fault. But I do need to ask you something. Right now, do you want me to report this or not?” Gerard looked up at his brother, clutching his pinky as tightly as he could to show that he was there for him.

“Later, maybe, I don’t know. Not now though Gee, please don’t make me do it now.” Mikey was working himself into a panic now.

“Ok, ok, Mikey that’s fine. It’s all up to you. Now I’m gonna take you out and we’re gonna go straight home and you can get tucked up in bed and I’ll get you whatever you need because I love you.”

“Ok.” MIkey said, head hanging low but looking slightly better. 

Once Gerard had got Mikey home, texting his mother to let her know that Mikey had felt a little sick so they had come home early but she shouldn’t worry too much. After all, he didn’t know whether Mikey would want him to tell her the truth.

He made Mikey’s favourite drink, Hot chocolate and walked gently up the stairs to his room. Mikey’s room was the opposite of Gerard’s, always tidy with everything in its place, his posters all in frames and his bass hanging neatly on the wall, his acoustic hanging directly opposite.

“Hey, Mikey, I made you hot chocolate with your favourite toppings- loads of whipped cream and tiny marshmallows.” He stepped gingerly towards the bed, not wanting to startle his brother but also not wanting to make him feel like he was broken or damaged because of what had happened. Mikey was still a strong, amazing young man and Gerard still loved him.

Too much. You love him so much it’s wrong. 

Gerard was starting to doubt the voice in the back of his head. Maybe Mikey needed his love now more than ever. Maybe it wasn’t so wrong after all. 

“Thanks Gee. You’re the best brother ever.” Gerard laughed a little and he even saw a smile making its way on to Mikey’s face. 

“Gee?”

“Yeah Mikey” 

“Sing to me.” Gerard was a little surprised- Mikey hadn’t asked to sing for a while. But he would do whatever Mikey wanted, whenever Mikey wanted. So he sang. And sang. And continued to sing and play the acoustic which had been hung up whilst sitting on the end of Mikey’s bed until he thought Mikey was asleep. Then he got up, hung the guitar back on the wall and began to make his way out of the room.

“Gee?” Mikey’s voice sounded sleepy, and Gerard couldn’t help but think how adorable that was.

“I’m not fragile you know?”

“I know Mikey.” Gerard was a bit confused but he just wanted to reassure his brother that he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“So come over here and cuddle me.” Mikey said, lifting up the covers a little and, despite it being about four in the afternoon, Gerard suddenly felt an urge to get into bed.  
Once he was in, Mikey snuggled up to his chest. “I’m sorry Mikey, I didn’t mean to treat you like ypu were fragile, I just didn’t know if you’d be comfortable with us touching this much.” Gerard apologised, assuming that was what Mikey wanted because honestly this whole situation was causing a whole other, more awkward situation and he needed to be alone to deal with that.

“I wouldn’t be comfortable with anyone else doing it. Just you.” 

“right.” Gerard replied shortly, because that other situation was getting worse now Mikey was getting closer.

“Oh for christs sake.” Mikey sighed “Gee?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me” 

And so that’s what Gerard did. And afterwards, as his brother slept, curled up to him, their pinky fingers wrapped tightly around each other, Gerard thought about how this wouldn’t be easy, and how Mikey’s recovery was not even nearly over, and how he still wanted to break every bone in Jessie’s body. But he decided he didn’t care, because he would be with Mikey every step of the way, even when it was horrible and difficult and even if no one else knew a thing. 

He bent down slightly and kissed the top of his brother’s head, whispering into his ear – 

“I love you Mikey way, always have, always will.”


End file.
